Emerald Sustrai
Summary Emerald Sustrai is an associate of Cinder Fall and a partner of Mercury Black. She initially appears to be affable and disarmingly friendly, however, this belies a darker side of her character. On the whole, she seems to be genuinely outgoing and quick-witted, if a little short-fused. She has a tendency to maintain a pretense of friendliness amongst people in order to gain their trust, and shows a strong sense of loyalty, specifically to Cinder, whom she appears incredibly eager to please. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Emerald Sustrai Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Late teens to early 20's Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman and marksman), Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Perception Manipulation/Mind Manipulation (Via Semblance, and can use this to gain Invisibility and Illusionary Duplication), Illusion Creation, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to Mercury Black, Defeated Ruby Rose and Coco Adel) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Mercury Black) Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Comparable to Mercury Black), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee to dozens of meters with kamas, Dozens of meters with pistols and kusarigamas Standard Equipment: A pair of dual-wielded pistols that can also be converted into a pair of short scythes Intelligence: Above average (Emerald is stated by Mercury to be a master thief, and she is very proficient in stealth, managing to pickpocket Roman's lighter without him noticing and even being able to move silently and determine an enemy's blind spot, even against a proficient fighter such as Coco Adel. She is also a highly skilled swordsman and marksman, using both of her weapon forms to fend off entire hordes of Grimm single-handedly and being able to combine both her semblance and her weapon's kusarigama form to ensnare opponents in her chains and reel them in from a great distance.) Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Using her Semblance on more than one person causes her great mental strain, and creating large illusions viewed by everyone knocks her unconscious. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thief's Respite:' Thief's Respite is a pair of convertible revolver-sickles wielded by Emerald Sustrai. By default, they are a pair of revolvers that fire incredibly fast. Emerald can then deploy blades to fight in melee combat, or instead extend them using chains attached to her respective handles like kusarigamas to fight from mid to long range. *'Hallucinations:' Emerald's Semblance is individual mental hallucinations - the ability to modify the sensory information in a person's head while their brain is processing it. She can make one or more see and hear things that aren't necessarily there, but instead of generating an illusion that everyone nearby can see, she only causes her target to hallucinate. She is very skilled in using her Semblance to distract her opponent, capable of making them see enemies or attacks that arent there, making them see her somewhere she isnt, turning herself or her allies invisible or making her target see her as doing something else. She can also use her Semblance to lure someone into a trap, making her target see an ally or a helpless child to lure them into a false sense of security. However, her Semblance is shown to have its limits. While she is capable of easily controlling a single mind, controlling any more than that seems to tax her severely. She has also been able to create large illusions that can be viewed by several people, though this strains her to the point she is knocked unconscious. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Teenagers Category:Gun Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 8